Everything is going to change
by LaylaRainy13
Summary: Ricky and Amy have to go through some terrible things, something nobody would have ever expected.
1. Mixed feelings

**So, this is the deal. **

**Amy and Ben are still together, Amy is 5 months pregnant and Ricky comes to talk to her. Everything is about to change, for the better. **_OR WORSE._

**This isn't my first story on here, but it is my first Fan-fic of Ramy. Give it a chance!(: **

** It'll get better!**

**I promise!**

****Disclamier: I own nothing.****

* * *

><p>I opened the door to see a familiar face, Ricky. I smiled. "Hi, Ricky." I put my arms over my very pregnant stomach. He looked down at my stomach and frowned.<p>

"Can I come in?" I stepped aside and he walked in. We walked into my living room and he sat down. I stood in front of him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He looked up. "Can't you sit down?" "No. I'm very uncomfotable sitting down. I feel like a whale." I sigh. He went from my eyes to my stomach. I awkwardly sit down and get his hand in mine.

I slowly move his hand to my stomach. He locks eyes with me. I put his hand over my stomach. The baby kicks. Ricky pulls his hand away fast. "What happened? Is he ok?" I laugh. "He just kicked. You're the first person to touch my stomach, Ricky."

"Ben?" "Not even Ben." Ricky smiled, I could tell her felt special.

"How are you and Ben?" I frowned. "Ok, we mostly fight. I don't know if I can be with him anymore. It's hard and I hate it. I can't handle it. I mean, look at me! I'm pregnant." Ricky laughs and stares at me.

"Amy, I want to be involved. I wanna be there for you, starting now." I was breath-less. "Are you.. A-A-Are you serious?" Ricky gets my hands and looks straight into my eyes. "Yes, Amy. Come spend the night at my apartment. I just moved into the Butcher shop. They have an apartment room upstairs, we can watch movies and stuff. Please, Amy?" I was shocked. "O-Okay," I said stuttering but smiling.

Ricky smiled, a full teeth smile, which was rare. "Really?" "Yes," I said laughing. "Ok, pack your things." I laughed and slowly get up. Nobody was home, so I just write a note saying where I am and leave it on the table. I go and get my things.

Everything I need and put it all in a duffle bag. I put on my sweater, since it's already December and it's freezing outside. I go back to my living room and Ricky was there, still sitting down.

"Ready!" I said happily.

"Let's go." He said smiling. I put my bag in the trunk and we drove off to his apartment. I prayed Ben wasn't there.

* * *

><p>We get to his apartment and he takes my bag. I smile as we walk into the Butcher shop. Ben wasn't there, thank god. We go straight upstairs. It was the first time I had gone to his apartment. It was beautiful. I wouldn't mind living here. It looks so comfortable.<p>

He goes and puts my bag in his room, then he comes back.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I felt the baby kick. "Mmmm, that sounds yummy." He nods and goes into his kitchen. I sit down on his couch and just sit there, observing the place. He goes back with two mugs and sits down next to me.

Then we just got lost into coversation.

* * *

><p>I was laughing as Ricky told me about his first performance in band camp. Ricky looked at me and got quiet.<p>

"Can I tell you something, Amy?" I put my mugg down. "Of course." I smiled. "You were.. umm.. my first, at band camp."

My eyes went wide. "W-w-what? Are you serious?"

"Yes, you were. That's why I acted if I knew what I was doing. I didn't. I had made out with other girls, but you were the first girl I ever slept with. That's why, when you got pregnant.. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. Adrian knows you were my first and that's why she hates you so much." "Adrian hates me?"

"Yes, she hates you because you were my first. You're having my baby and she isn't. She hates the fact that you were kind of my first in everything. My first time and my first girl to have a baby with, get me?" I smiled.

"I can't believe Adrian's jealous of ME. I mean, Me. Wow. That's amazing." I giggle and look at Ricky. He smiles at me and gets my hand. "I know this baby was made by accident, but he isn't a mistake. I hope you don't think of his as a mistake." I gasp. "Of course not! This baby is just a miracle in disguise. It was never ment to happen, but it did. I guess God had other plans for us, huh?" I was about to brush my hair out of my face, but then Ricky did it for me.

We stare at each other and then he kisses me. I felt something. I pull away. "Ricky.. I can't. I'm with Ben."

"But you said you don't even wanna be with him!" Ricky was getting mad. "I know that, but I don't wanna do this."

Ricky frowns and kiss me again. "Why not, Amy? You know you want to kiss me." He smirks. I look down and then smile, "Yeah. I do." I pull his face towards me and kiss me.

This kiss lead on to a full make-out session.

* * *

><p>After our little make-up session, I get up. I start laughing. "Where am I sleeping?" "In my room, with me." I bite my lip. "Ok."<p>

We both go into his room and he starts undressing. I blush and turn to my duffle bag. I get out some pjs. It was a mid tight Spongebob dress/pajama. Ricky leaves the room before I even notice. I start undressing.

I take off my jeans, socks and my shirt. Then I hear Ricky, "Woah." I turn around and blush. I quickly put on my pj. "It's not like you haven't seen me before, Ricky."

Then he's the one who blushes. "I know, I remember everything." He winks. I smile and lay in his bed. He was wearing only some pajama pants, they were plaid. He had no shirt. I couldn't held admire his chest and back. He was so muscular. I bite my lips.

Ugh, stupid hormones. They go crazy whenever I see Ricky. He gets closer to me and puts his arm under my head. I lay down on my side and cuddle next to him. He places his hand over my stomach. I close my eyes.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I hear Ricky say "Goodnight, Amy. Goodnight, my baby."

Then he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>-I know it was short.<strong>

**But I PROMISE it will get a LOT better!:D**

**READ IT, REVIEW IT, Add it to your FAVORITES! **

**Xoxo, L'R.**


	2. Pregnancy Scare

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my previous chapter!(: It means a lot to me!:D**

**Here you go, lovelies. 3**

****Disclamier: I own nothing.****

* * *

><p>Rickys' P.O.V<p>

I watched Amy sleep, her stomach would rise a little bit when she'd breath out and her eyes would flutter when the baby kicked. I guess it was trying to make her wake up or something. I touched her face, she was warm. I panicked a little. Is this a bad thing? I gently moved her shoulders and her eyes open quickly. "What's wrong?" "You're warm, I don't know. I just thought I'd wake you up." She pulled herself up and sat down, touching her stomach. "Where you staring at me sleeping?" I looked down. "Yes, I was. You look so peaceful. It's hard not to stare at you." She smiled and giggled. "Thanks, I think."

Then she looked down at her stomach. "Ow, he's kicking hard today." She winced. Her face changed into smiles to pain. "OW. OW. OW. I don't think he should be kicking so hard. I'm barely going to be six months. Do you think he should be kicking so hard?" I shrugged. "I really don't-" She cut me off by grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach. I felt the baby kick hard and I mean, really hard.

I pulled away and quickly got up. "Amy. I don't think so. It's shouldn't.." I trailed off when she pulled the blankets off her.

Blood.

There was blood and lots of it. "Oh shit, Ames! What the fucckkkkk. What do I do?" Amy started crying and panicking. "I don't know! I-I-I don't know what's wrong!" "We have to go to the hospital! C'mon!" I helped her up as we rushed downstairs to my car. We ignored everyone and all the stares, especially Ben. I put Amy in the passenger seat and put her seat belt. "RICKY, HURRY!" I prayed nothing was wrong. I prayed she didn't lose this baby. This.. This would just kill us both.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital and they toke Amy to the ER fast. "Who are you to Ms. Juergens?" A petite lady with big brown eyes asked me. "I'm the father." She frowned. "Ok, have a seat."<p>

I sat down in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. What happened? Is she ok? All these questions were going through my head. Then, I heard someone. "RICKY! WHAT HAPPENED?" It was Anne, Amys mother. She ran towards me, along with George and Ashley. "I don't know! We were sleeping and then she was really hot. Then the b-baby starting kicking really hard and when she pulled the blankets off her.. T-There was a.. a lot of blood." I felt tears come to my eyes. George was looking at my chest. "Son, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I looked down.

"Shit. I must have forgotten to put one on." Ashley smiled and handed him a shirt. "Here, I figured you wouldn't have a shirt on if it was a big emergency." I tried to smile, I failed again. "Thanks, Ash." I quickly put on the shirt.

We all sat down. It was quiet. Then a Lauren and Madison got here, then it was Jack with Grace and Graces' older brother Tom. Finally, Ben got here with Adrian. I sigh. Just what I need, I thought. Anne explained everything that happened and what was going on.

We hadn't heard anything from the doctors. This was good, but it was bad. I felt it, in my heart. Something was wrong, really wrong. Ben was just staring at me, like as if I was the one who caused this.

Adrian sat next to me and got my arm. "What the hell, Ricky? Was was she at your apartment?" I got up and looked down at her. My blood was boiling. "Are you serious? That's all you care about? 'Why was she at _MY_ apartment?' Because it's my apartment! She's the mother of my unborn baby, Adrian!" I felt tears fall down my face. "She was bleeding. A LOT. She could be dying, or worse OUR baby could be dying! LEAVE ME ALONE, ADRIAN." But she was already following me.

I walked away fast. I walked away from everyone who was staring at me in shock.

I turned the corner when the ER doors where, I stared at it and went to the corner of the hall. I felt hot tears falling fast down my face. I couldn't control it anymore. I'm breaking down. I let myself slide down the wall with my head in my hands. I was sobbing. This couldn't be happening. I don't want this to happen.

I don't want anything happen to my baby. I don't want anything to happen to OUR baby. No, no, no! I yelled in frustration. I felt someone kneel next to me. "Ricky," Adrian said.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Ricky, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like that. I'm sorry. I don't know what you're feeling right now. Everything will be ok, I promise." I look at her in shock. Her face sadden when she saw my bloodshot eyes. "Don't make a promise you can't keep." Adrian looked at me shock, with her mouth open. With that, she left.

I didn't mean to be so mean to her, but I can't care about how other people are feeling when Amy is there in the ER. I don't even know what's going on. This is crazy. I don't know what to do.

I want to leave and get away from everything, like I always do...

But I just can't. I can't do this. Not now.

Not now.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and no word. I was still sitting in the corner, just watching the ER doors. Waiting for something to happen. For something to come out and tell me everything was ok with Amy and the baby.<p>

But nothing. No one ever came out. This was living hell. I could hear people screaming inside in pain. I didn't even know who the person screaming was, but it hurt to hear someone in such pain like that.

Then I hear a scream, a voice I'd know anywhere. Amy.

My instincts took over and I ran inside, but there were security besides the double doors. They stopped me for going closer. Tears were falling down my face as I noticed Amy. There were doctors everywhere. The security officers were holding me back, trying to get me out. "That's my girlfriend!" I yelled, but my voice was shaking. Amy looked at me, crying.

They pushed me out. I fell to the floor with the image of Amy crying. I couldn't get it out of my head. What was going on?

One of the doctors came out and I quickly stood up. "Richard Underwood?" "That's me. What's wrong? Is the baby ok? Is Amy ok?" I was already starting to panic. The doctor put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, son. Amy is ok, she is going to be alright." I sigh in relief.

Then it hit me. "The baby? What about our baby?" I felt more tears. The doctor looked down. "The baby is going to be ok. We already lost it, but the baby is going to be ok. You just need to take care of Amy for these next 4 months. She has to be take care of at all times. We don't want anymore of these almost losses to ever happen to Amy again, ok?" I nodded. "Can I see her?" He nodded and then we went into the ER rooms. He led me to where she was and I ran to her.

I pushed her hair out of her face. "Amy, oh Amy." I kissed her forehead. "Thank god you two are ok." She was crying, but she smiled. "I know, I was so scared. Ricky, I was so scared we were going to lose him." I looked at her shocked. "Him? It's a boy?" I smiled a little bit. Amy laughed a bit. "No, I just feel like it's a boy. He feels like a boy."

"I hope he's a boy. I'd love a boy." She smiled and kissed my hand. "Me too." The doctor smiled. "She's ready to go home. Everything looks good, but the first sign of something like this again.. RUN to the hospital. I mean it." Amy and I nodded. They gave her some new pajamas, so she can wear. They were cotton, since it was getting pretty cold outside. We walked to where everyone was.

Anne and George ran to Amy, hugging and kissing her. "Thank god you're ok, Amy." Amy smiled as she held her stomach. "I know."

Everyone came and hugged her, saying she was one of the lucky ones that didn't lose the baby.

Adrian had already left, or so I heard. Then Ben came towards us. He kissed Amy, but Amy pushed him away. "Get off me, Ben. I'm sorry, but it's over between us." His eyes widen. "What? Why?" "Ben! All we ever do is fight! I want to be happy. You don't make me happy, anymore." I snickered. "Is it because of him?" He looked at me with disgust. "NO! I just don't want to be with you anymore, Ben. I'm sorry." Amy grabbed my hand and we walked off to my car. I opened the door for her and kissed her.

She smiled. "What was that for?" "I want to be with you. Thank god you're ok." She laughed. "You've been saying that a lot." "I know. I'm just.. Ah. This is one of those moments where you just have to thank god, you know?" She smiled and nodded.

I got into the car and we drove off. She wondered off to sleep before we even got home. Wow, I said got home. It feels like home when she's with me.

I pick her up. She was heavy since she was already almost six months, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I put her into bed and I let her sleep. She looked tired, but still very peaceful.

I laid down next to her and kissed her stomach.

"You're a fighter, baby. **My baby**."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!:D<strong>

** I got some nice reviews! Thanks!(:**

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me if I should continue or not. **

**Xoxo, L'R. 3**


	3. Surprise

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY, BEAUTIFUL!:D**

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later. Amy and Ricky are going to a doctors appointment to find out the sex of the baby. <em>

**Ricky's P.O.V**

I stared at Amy, she looked beautiful. She was glowing out of happiness. Our doctor, Dr. Coi, walked up to us. "Amy. Ricky. Come on." I smiled as I stood up and helped Amy get up. She was getting pretty big. Bigger and bigger everyday, as she liked to say.

We walked into the room and Amy went to go change into the dress like thing she would always have to wear. She smiled when she got out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Dr. Coi was smiling. "So this is it. You two ready?" "YES!" We both said together. I went to Amys side and held her hand. Dr. Coi put some weird jelly on Amys stomach and started moving it around. We all looked at the screen.

Then, we heard it. It's heartbeat. This was the first time I ever heard it. It sounded so, magical. I smiled as I teard up. Tears of joy. "Ah. I found it. Do you guys want to know already?" Amy I looked at each other, she bite her lip and smiled. We looked at him and nodded. "It's a boy." A boy. A boy. It's a boy! I smiled and laughed. Amy was smiling like crazy.

"Oh. Oh my god! It's a boy!" She was beaming. I kissed her and smiled. "We're having a boy, Ames!" Dr. Coi smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," he walked out of the room. Amy got off the bed and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it's a boy . This is wonderful!" She looked at me. "Who should we tell first?" I looked down. "Parents?" "YES! Let me change first and then we go tell our parents!"

She literally ran into the bathroom and she came out not even 5 minutes later, already set to go. "C'mon!" She was laughing as she got my hand and ran out.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later..<em>

We called out parents and told them to go to Amys. We got to her house and we practically bursted in. Everyone was sitting there. My parents and Amys, including Ashley. Margaret, my mom, well step-mom comes to us. "What's wrong?" George gets up too, along with everyone else.

"What happened? You didn't lose the baby, right?" Anne smiling, hits George with her elbow. "Shut up, George." I looked at Amy and nodded. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just tell us what happened."

Amy giggled. "You tell them." I smiled. "It's a boy." Everybody looked at us shocked, then the commotion started. They all came up to us saying congratulations and hugging us.

It felt great.

* * *

><p>After everything, Amy decided she should already stay home since she had been staying at my apartment since the accident. I kissed Amy good-night and left home; feeling happier than ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

I took a shower and changed into some pajamas Ricky bought me. They were cotton and really comfortable, they were also a really pretty purple. I love them. I went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

I got some oreos with a big glass of cold milk. My mouth watered. I went to sit down, when I saw my mum sitting there looking at me. I went back. I felt like my heart was going to be ripped out of my chest. "Mom! Warn me when you're just sitting there, watching me. I'm pregnant." My mom laughed.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I should have said something. Sit down, hun."

I sat down and dipped my cookie in my milk. I stared at my mom while I ate. She smiled. "Soo.. You and Ricky, huh?" I blushed. "Yeah, me and . It's crazy, isn't it? Who would have thought." My mom nodded. "I guess it's fate, isn't it?"

I smiled. "I hope so. Let's just see what happens." "Amy, I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you and the father of your baby are together. Not a lot of people in your situation get to have that. You're one of the lucky ones." I look down. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm_ really_ lucky."

"Just be careful, Amy. I don't want you getting hurt." I smiled. "Thanks, mom. I'm going to bed. I have school tomorrow morning." She smiled and nodded. I quickly went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning at school.<em>

**Ricky **

I saw Amy walk in wearing a pink long sweater/dress with black leggings and pink flats. She looked beautiful. I just wanted to hide her, so no one could see her beauty but me.

**Amy P.O.V**

I saw Ricky right when I walked in, he was looking at me in awe. I looked at him in awe. He had on faded black jeans, with a white thin sweater over his black normal shirt. He looked so cute.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I walked over to me and hugged me. "How are you?" "I'm great! The baby won't stop kicking. He's moving around a lot!" She laughed and pushed her hair back. She's always doing that, also biting her lip. I've noticed. "That's good. 3 more months, right?" "Yes! I'm so nervous. It gets closer and closer everyday." I hugged her again and she kissed my cheek.

Then we saw Adrian walking towards us with Ben, since when do those two hang out. What the hell. Amy was still smiling. "Hi, Ben. Hey, Adrian!" Adrian smiled. "Hey, Amy. Ricky." I smiled. "Hi, Adrian. Hey, Ben." Ben was staring at Amy. "I heard it's a boy." Amy looked taken a back. "Who told you?" "It's the word around school. Everyone knows."

Then it started.

Everyone, people we knew, people we didn't came up to us hugging and congratulating us on the unborn baby boy. We would just smile and say thank you. Adrian pulled me aside. "You're not really thinking of staying with her, are you?" I looked at her, keeping my voice low. "Of course, I am!" "You're not going to marry her, right?" "I don't know, Adrian. If I do, it's not anything soon. I'm barely a Sophomore, Adrian. She's just a Freshmen. Calm down. Why do you care? We're not even fooling around any more."

Adrian looked at me with her best seductive look. "I can change that." "No, you can't." I walked past her and back to Amy, who was still hugging and thanking people. This was getting pretty crazy. I smiled at the people and got Amy. "Lets go." She smiled and said bye to everyone.

"Oh god! It's getting so crazy. I kind of like the attention." Woopie. Atleast she did. That made me a little bit happy.

The rest of the day past smoothly. Amy wanted to stay at my apartment tonight, we already had enough of her stuff at my house. So, she just called Anne and told her.

We got to my apartment and we both toke our showers, ate a little bit and then went to bed. She was trying and trying to get comfortable. "Ricky." I looked at her. She was sitting down, with her hands on her stomach. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I still can't believe we're having a baby. It's pretty crazy, everything's crazy! I can't believe I'm going to be a mom." she smiled and laughed. She looked at me. "I know, Ames. Me either. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of being parents in high school."

She smiled. "This little boy is going to be a hand full. I can feel it in my.. stomach." She laughed. She's been laughing a lot, which is a good thing. I love her laugh. "Ricky. I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to make you something?" "YES! I want a sandwich, with everything!" I got off the bed. "I'll try my best, Ames." She smiled like a little girl.

I went to the kitchen. I toasted her bread. I put everything, I mean the works.

Mayonnaise, ham, cheese, lots of pickles, lettuce, some slices of tomato, and that's all. It was huge. I think this will work. I got her a glass of red punch and put it all in this little table I bought, just in case she wanted to eat in bed. Which she did. I smiled. I got some napkins and went to the room. I smiled when I saw Amy fell asleep. I put the little table on the other table where the lamp was, just in case she wakes up.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Amy."

I was about to lay down when I heard someone knock on the door.

I looked at the time, it was almost 1. Who would be here at 1 in the morning?

I sigh and went to answer the door.

I opened it and was shock at who was at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!:DDD3<strong>

**I've noticed a lot of people have added this story to your favorites, but you guys never review. :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**It'll give me inspiration and make me write faster!:D**

**SO DO IT!:)**

**Xoxo, L'R. **


	4. Happy Valentines Day, Amy

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!;D**

* * *

><p>I opened my door, shocked. I see Adrian standing there, in a silk red robe. She smiles and pulls the bow of her robe. She lets her robe fall down to the floor. I couldn't help, but look at her body. She wore a lace black bra with lace panties. She wore black high heels, stilettos. She crossed her legs and smiled. "Ricky. I want you, right now."<p>

I looked into my apartment. "I can't. Adrian, I can't. I'm sorry." I closed the door, but she stopped it with her manicured nails. "Excuse me? Are you saying no to me?" She pushed the door open and placed her hands on my bare chest. "Adrian, stop it."

Adrian smiled angrily. "Is this because of that little girl you got pregnant? Is it?" I instantly got mad when she insulted Amy like that. "She's not a little girl. She's my girlfriend and she's the soon to be mother of my child. Now, LEAVE before I make you."

"You're making me leave?" I sigh. "Yes, I am." I gently pushed her out the door and I shut the door. I heard her yell in anger and run down the stairs fast.

I closed my eyes. Temptation. Must stay away from temptation.

I went to bed and laid down next to Amy. She turned and faced me. She smiled. "Who was at the door?" She asked as she cuddled next to me. "Nobody," I replied. "It was nobody." I said again, smiling. I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her stomach. I loved feeling the baby move around while Amy slept. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing she was caring my baby. I noticed Amy had eaten half of the sandwich, while I had went to go get the door.

I silently laughed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my future son.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later. Amy is already 7 months pregnant. <em>

**Amy P.O.V**

It was almost Valentines day. I was showing a lot. I was VERY MUCH pregnant. I got up and noticed Ricky wasn't here in bed. I pretty much already lived with Ricky. It was nice, we rarely got into fights. I loved being with him. I looked over to his side of the bed where there was a paper, a note.

It read,

_Dear Amy, _

_It's Valentines Day, as you know. This is going to be a day full of surprises. There's an outfit waiting for you in the kitchen, there's also breakfast in the oven. Turn off the oven though, you wouldn't want to burn down our place, baby. _

_- Ricky. _

I smiled. Oh boy. This is going to be a long day. I walk to the kitchen and get my breakfast out of the oven, I turn off the oven like he told me to. He made me what I loved to eat. Chocolate chip pancakes, with some big strawberries and a cold glass of chocolate milk. Mmmmm, it was delicious. Ricky is a much better cook than me, that was for sure.

I finished and put the plates in the sink. I walk over to the counter and there was a big white box with a big red bow on it. I smiled and pulled the bow. It fell down to the floor as I opened the box. A letter fell out.

_Dear Amy,_

_Wear this to school today. You'll look beautiful, but you always do. I hope you like it._

_- Ricky._

I giggled in joy. I pull out what was inside. I gasped. It was a dress, a beautiful-breath taking dress. It was just above the knees, white, with a red bow on the right side hip. It was so lovely. I quickly went to shower and I did my hair in curls. I applied some make up and put on the dress. I was in awe. I felt like a princess. Wait- What shoes am I going to wear? Oh god.

Then I noticed a shoe box on the side of my bed. I smirked.

I sat on the bed and opened the box, there were red beautiful flats with a white small bow in the front. Another note fell out.

_Dear Amy,_

_You didn't think I wouldn't buy you shoes, did you? :)_

_- Ricky._

I smiled at how goofy Ricky was. He was spoiling me so much, but I kind of liked it. It made me feel loved by him. I walked down the stairs and then walked outside. Was I going to have to walk? Then I saw Jack standing there. "Jack?" He smiled and hugged me. He handed me a red, red rose. I smiled. He then handed me a note.

_Dear Amy, _

_I wasn't going to leave you and let you walk? Who does that? (:_

_Jack is going to be your ride to school. I hope you like the rose._

_- Ricky. _

I looked up at Jack, smiling. "He never fails to surprise me." He smiles. "C'mon. You have a long day ahead of you." I smiled as we got into his car and drove off to school.

It was a silent car ride, but it was a comfortable silence. Ricky and Jack had gotten close, I guess you can consider Jack was his best friend. It was nice knowing Ricky had a guy friend he can do "guy stuff" with. Instead of being home all the time with me.

Then I heard my name being called, it snapped me out of my daze. "Amy, we're here."

I looked forward and we were already at Grant High School. "That was fast." We both got down and started walking towards the entrance. "Thanks for the ride, Jack." I hug him. He hugs me back and says, "Thank, Ricky." I smile as we nod in goodbye. I walk to my locker as Adrian walks up to me. "Wow, you look nice."

I smile and blush a little. "Thanks, Ricky surprised me with it today." I saw jealousy over come her, but she quickly smiled. "That was nice of him. How cute. It's a beautiful dress, Amy." "Thanks, Adrian!" I laugh a little bit. Adrian was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt, with black skinnys and red high heels. She looked.. nice.

"You look nice too, Adrian." She smiled. "Thanks!" Then she rolled her eyes and walked away, stomping on her heels. I sigh as I opened my locker. I saw a letter. I smiled as I read,

_Dear Amy,_

_You're probably getting a lot of my letters or notes frequently, but you'll be getting many more. Trust me. By the way, I saw you walking with Jack to the entrance.. My my.. I did good. You look.._

_Beautiful. So beautiful it was breath-taking, Amy. Here's some chocolates._

_- Ricky. _

I gasped as I saw what chocolates they were, "**Ganache Chocolates". **These chocolates were amazing, so good. I remember the first time I tried them was when I found out I was pregnant, I fell in love. I hadn't had one since, I decided I should leave them in my locker for later. I smiled as I saw Grace walking over to me with a big, I mean really big, white teddy bear with a big red bow.

"Hi, Amy! Happy Valentines Day!" She said smiling as she handed me the big bear. "What? You're giving me this?" I asked in confusion. "No, silly. It's from Ricky." I was smiling so much today that my cheeks started hurting. Grace hugged me and handed me a note. "Have a nice day, Amy!" I was caring the bear as best as I could. I read the note.

_Dear Amy, _

_I decided Grace should be giving you the bear since you guys have gotten a bit closer. I thought it was a good idea. (:_

_- Ricky._

I smiled, but then I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I wondered why Ricky wasn't the one giving me the stuff, it would be much better. I think. I don't even know. I smiled to myself as I heard the bell ring. I walked to English, sadly I had Ben in this class and we both sat next to each other. I sat down and put the bear in the empty table next to me. Ben was in awe when he saw me.

"Hi, Ben." I smiled at him. "Hi. Hi, Amy. You look beautiful." "Aw. Thanks, Ben." He then reached into his pocket. "I have something for you." I hesitated as he reached out to give it to me. I got it and it was a box. "What is it?" He smiled again. "Open it."

I opened it and it was a diamond necklace with the letter "R" in it. Then Ben handed me another note, it said..

_Dear Amy,_

_Yes. I'm the one who got you this necklace. I hope you like it since it has the letter "R" ;) Wear it, princess._

_- Ricky._

"Aw! Thanks, Ben!" I reached over and hugged him. He hugged me back and laughed. "I don't really know why Ricky chose me to give it you you, but I'm glad he did. I loved your reaction. I can tell you really do love him, Amy. I'm happy for you." I looked into his eyes. I saw that he was truly happy for me, but he was still hurt. I got his hand. "Ben, we can still be friends. I love you, as my friend." "I love you too, Amy. As a friend." We both laughed as class started.

Class was just a big blur, I kept on thinking what Ricky had next for me. I smiled. I've never been so spoiled in my life, well maybe when I was a baby. I've never been spoiled by a guy before. Ben always tried to spoil me, he would. It was great, but he never did anything like this. It was amazing what Ricky was doing for me, I could cry if I wanted to. Tears of joy, of course.

The bell rang, I looked up in shock. An hour had already passed, I swear it felt like five minutes. I looked over at Ben who was already left to his next class. I quickly got up and got my bear. I rushed out and then I saw Lauren and Madison. There jaw dropped when they saw the bear. They ran towards me.

"Omg, BEN?" "Ricky." They smiled and then they both said, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

I laughed at them. "Ricky is getting so much better. He's turn into a sweetheart. You're changing him for the better, Amy." Madison said smiling big. I looked down, blushing. "I know," I whispered.

Then I heard music playing from outside. I turned around and saw one of the drummers, Alex, which was a close friend of Rickys'. He was wearing a tuxedo with a bright red tie. He smiled and walked over to me. "Amy." "Hi, Alex?" I smiled at him. Everybody was staring at us in wonder. He put his arm in the buddy position. I inter winded my arm in his as he walked me towards the door, everybody was fallowing us. I could hear everybody whispering asking what was going on.

Then another one of Rickys' friend, Josh, came over. "I'll take that," pointing at my bear. I smiled as I handed it to him. I couldn't stop smiling. We walked outside where there were a bunch of rose pedals on the floor. We turned into the hall that was outside in front of the courtyard. Everybody was outside and I do mean, everybody. Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, even Seniors were watching what was happening.

I looked up and saw Ricky standing there with black slacks on and a red button down shirt. All of the band members were standing on either side of me, they each handed me a rose as Alex walked me down the hall. I heard girls hitting there boyfriends in anger, asking them why they couldn't be more romantic on Valentines Day like Ricky. A lot of them had roses, balloons and big huge bears, but this topped it all.

We won the cake.

Alex stopped in front of Ricky and Ricky got my hand, he kissed it. "Amy, we've been living together these past 3 months and I feel different. I feel like a changed man, I know that's hard to believe coming from me, but it's true. I feel better when you're around me. I feel good knowing we're having a baby together in 2 months. I'm really falling in love with you, Amy." I looked at him in shock. "I see you're wearing my necklace. It's to show you that I love you. I have one too, it's not like yours of course." Some people giggled at that.

He showed me his. It was a silver dog tag that had my name behind it. "I'll wear it everyday to show you that I love you, as I hope you wear your necklace everyday." I felt tears coming to my eyes. He wiped them away. "Don't cry, sweetheart. It's ok. I love you."

Everybody was waiting for me to say something.

"I love you too, Ricky." Everybody went 'Aw' and started clapping. Ricky kissed me, it felt magical. Everything about him was wonderful. His kisses made me feel weak in my knees. I wrapped my arms around him and then we pulled away.

Then I saw Adrian rushing over to us.

"You guys are so pathetic! Ricky doesn't love you, Amy! He's just using you! HE LOVES ME! We had sex a couple days ago!" Everybody gasped and looked at Ricky. I felt anger rush through me. I couldn't believe this.

"Is this true, Ricky?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Yeah, Ricky! Tell her! Tell her how you had wonderful sex with me. C'mon, Ricky!"

Ricky looked shocked and looked around. "Amy.." I felt tears running down my face. "How. Could. You." I ran off.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I saw Amy run off as Adrian looked satisfied. Grace came up to me first. "I hate you for doing that to her." Then she slapped me right across the face.

I heard a lot of people calling me names and a bunch of girls came towards me slapping me, one after one. I just stood there. I watched the girl I loved walk away from me, because of something stupid I did. I don't even know why I did it.

I saw everybody walk away from me, I felt tears run down my face. I didn't even know I was crying. Adrian walked over to me. "C'mon. I'll make you feel better." "NO! NO YOU WON'T! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I walked off. I left Adrian there. I hope she felt guilty, but not guiltier than me.

Nobody could feel worse than I did, right now.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.<strong>

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?:D**

**Give me ideas!(: REVIEW! :) It helps me get inspired to write faster!3**

**Xoxo, L'R.**


	5. Not so good

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky P.O.V<strong>

I went to my apartment after everything that happened today. I just decided to skip the rest of the day. Nobody will care, everybody hates me now. I sat in the corner of my room, just feeling like shit. I felt guilty. I don't know why I always have to mess everything up, for me. For Amy. For everyone.

I keep staring at the little black box in front of me. I was going to give it to Amy, but.. I guess not. It's not an engagement ring. It was just a promise ring. It was me saying that maybe one day we will get married.

I sigh. I wonder where Amy is.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

I sat down in the front of the school, crying my eyes out. I was embarrassed in front of the whole school. Then I saw Alex and Josh coming up to me, Josh had my bear and Alex has all the roses along with the chocolates. They smiled. "We got all of your stuff for you." I got up and smiled, wiping away my tears. They handed me all my stuff. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot." They smiled, but the frowned. "We're.. sorry." Alex said and Josh nodded. I looked down. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. Things happen, you know?" I tried to smile a little bit.

They both hugged me. "You're a strong girl, Amy." The both said together. "Thanks for bringing me my stuff." The both nodded and walked away. I sat down on the bench again and just sat there, waiting. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I was waiting for anything. Someone to make all this pain go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky P.O.V<strong>

I decided to go back to school and look for Amy, to explain everything to her. I walked into the campus and saw her. She was sitting there. All by herself, looking at her stomach. I guess she never noticed me because she didn't move.

"Amy," I whispered. She quickly looked up and then looked away. "What do you want, Ricky?" I sat down next to her and got her hand. She didn't pull away, which was a good thing. "I'm so sorry that I slept with Adrian. It was a big mistake. Remember that night I went out with friends?" Amy looked down, thinking and then nodded.

"Well, she was there. I wasn't going to drink, but she said it was only going to be one. One lead to another, and another, and another. Then everything was a blur. We went to her house and it just happened. I don't even remember how it happened." Amy looked at me and her eyes looked sad. "Ok."

I smiled. "So, you forgive me?" "No, I need time to think. Let's just go home." I nodded. I got all her stuff and we went home. I sigh. I fucked up badly.

* * *

><p>We got home and Amy went straight to bed. She didn't even look at me.<p>

I put all of the stuff I got her and put it in the corner. I went into our room and Amy looked at me, expressionless. She looked down and then closed her eyes. I could tell I hurt Amy really bad. I felt horrible. I wish I could take away all the pain I made her feel today. I had to make this up to her, soon. I fell asleep sitting down in the same corner I was this morning.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find Amy not home, she left me a note saying that Grace had picked her up. I sigh and crumbled the note. I went to take a shower. I decided to wear a long sleeve gray shirt with my yellow thing short sleeve hoodie, and some faded jeans. I went to school, prepared to see what happens.<p>

I walked into school and Adrian came up to me, smiling. "Guess what?"

"What," I said not looking at her, but looking for Amy in the crowd of people.

"I heard Ben wants to get back with Amy." I looked down and my heart sunk. "What?" She smiled really big. "I know! Ben asked her out on a date tonight!"

I walked away from her fast as soon as I saw Amy. I got her and pulled her aside. "You're going on a date with Ben?"

She looked at me and frowned. "No, where did you hear that from?"

"A.. Adrian." "She's lying. I haven't even talked to Ben."

Then I noticed what she was wearing, a bright yellow sundress and black flats. Oh god, we were matching again. She smiled a little bit and said, "I like what you're wearing."

Then she walked away from me. I sigh and stood against the looker. I watched her walk into class with Ben right behind her. Everyone kept on looking at me and giving me dirty looks, especially the girls.

Just great.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I went and sat down with Amy. She smiled when she saw me, but then started eating again.<p>

I saw Ben and Adrian arguing about something in front of our table. Amy looked at where I was looking.

"Oh. Ben and Adrian had sex last night." I looked at her shocked. "The condom ripped." My jaw dropped. She closed my mouth. "Ricky, close your mouth." She smiled. "I can't.. believe there so stupid." She looked at me and giggled.

"I guess we're stupid too?" "Amy, we didn't even use protection." "Really? I thought it broke or something." I smirked. "No, Amy. We didn't use any. You don't remember?"

She blushed a bright red. "Yes, but I was too concerned about you think I was ugly than looking at your.." She stopped and her face was beaming red. "Aw, Amy. You're perfect. You're body is perfect, you are perfect." She smiled.

"Ricky, I forgive you for what happen with Adrian. I can understand you got a little bit too drunk, but just don't even do that again. I never want to fell that pain again." "YES!" I reached over to kiss her, but she pushed me.

"No, Ricky!" She started laughing. "No more fooling around for a while." I dropped my jaw and smiled. "Whatever you say, gorgeous." I got up and kissed her forehead.

"But I want you to anounce to everyone a secret about Adrian." I looked at her and then smiled. "Ok," I got on the table and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, everbody!" Everybody turned and looked at me, even Ben and Adrian. Adrian crossed her arms over her chest. "This should be good," she muttered but loud enough for me to hear.

"I did sleep with Adrian Lee a couple days ago." Adrian smiled. "BUT.. She got me highly intoxicated with drinks. She knew I was with Amy and she took advantage of me. It was horrible, I don't even remember it. If any of you guys want a quickie and NOT remember it, you know where to go." I looked over at Adrian and her face was filled with anger. Her lips were pierced and her eyes were watery. She left with Ben running after her.

Everyone clapped for me and whistled. Of course they would. Mostly every guy in school has been with Adrian, even Juniors and Seniors. Even some Seniors from last year. She started sleeping around a lot, before I had even met her. Amy stood up, laughing.

"Wow, that was kind of harsh. But she deserved it." Amy put her arms over her chest. I couldn't help, but notice how big she had gotten. I'm not talking about her stomach, I'm talking about what's above it. She seem to have noticed because she hit my arm.

"Ricky! Stop it!" I smirked and touched her stomach. "I love you and only you," I smiled when I noticed she stil had on the necklace I gave her. "I love you? You're gonna need to do more than that to gain my trust back, big boy." I winked at her as she walked away. Amy was almost 8 months pregnant and she look beautiful, very beautiful. I swear she always managed to take my breath away. I sat back down since there was 10 minutes left, I slowly drifted back to when I first meet Amy.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sitting in the lunch room talking to Alex and Josh, I kept staring at this one girl who was so beautiful. I knew she was a freshmen, since I had never seen her before at band camp. She was really pretty, long red/brown hair with big green eyes that sometimes looked hazel or blue. She had a nice tender laugh. I couldn't help, but stare at her. Alex noticed and smiled. "Her name is Amy." I smiled. Amy. It suits her in a way, I guess. _

_I was thinking she was the girl of my dreams, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She must have noticed me staring at her because she waved at me telling me to come over. I smiled and sat down in front of her._

_She smiled. "__Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?"__ I smiled and nodded, looking straight into her eyes. I didn't even know this girl, but I could see myself falling in love with her. _

_She giggled. "I can't help, but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this.." She paused, but then continued.  
>"But I really believe that I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me" <em>

_I looked at her shocked. Maybe it was love at first sight. "I don't know, maybe I am." "You don't even know me," she said pushing her hair back. "We can change that, beautiful." I saw her blush a bright pink, that was the first time I ever saw Amy blush. I smiled. "We should get together later on." _

_"I have to play.." _

_I remember everything. After that one conversation we had, everything changed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

I snapped out of my little flashback when I heard the bell ring. I was about to walk into class when Ben stopped me. "RICKY!" I looked at him. "What do you want? You want a condom that won't rip?" He got red. "No. no. It's not about that." I started walking away from him. "It's Amy!" I quickly turned and pushed him to the lockers. I picked him up by his shirt. "What did you do to her?" "I-I didn't do anything!" I started to panic as I let him go. "Than what happened? What's wrong? Where is she?" I started looking around.

"Something happened. I don't think it's good."

I looked at him shocked.

Not again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe:)<strong>

**What do you lovelies think?:) Is it good?:D **

**Or is it bad?:( **

**REVIEW!:DD GIVE ME IDEAD!:D Message me, do something!(:**

**Xoxo, L'R. 3**


	6. Just when things were getting better

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!;D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!(:**

**HERE YOU GO!:D**

**Thank you to everyone who always review and to everyone who adds me onto there story alerts, favorites and everything else!:)**

**I love you all!**

**WAIT- READ READ READ! IMPORTANT! I noticed more and more people are adding this to there favorites and alerts, but I never really get as many reviews. :( **

**Please Review, It won't even take longer than 2 minutes. It'll make me a lot happier. **

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?" I picked up Ben into the air. "She-Sh-she's by her l-lo-c-k-ker."<p>

I pushed him down to the floor and ran to where her locker is. I saw Adrian and Amy. Adrian was on top of Amy, yelling at her and Amy was screaming. I ran and got Adrian off of her. "What the fuck! ADRIAN! She's PREGNANT!" Adrian rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything! I just pined her to the ground. I wans't sitting on her stomach." YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Adrian looked scared, but I didn't care.

I ran and fell down next to Amy. "Baby, are you okay?" She looked at me. "I'm fine. Help me up."

I quickly got up and gently lifted her off the floor. "Ricky, put me down." I put her down, slowly. "Are you ok? Did she hit you? Is the baby ok?" She smiled a little bit. "I'm okay, she didn't hit me AND the baby is fine. Nothing happened. She was just yelling at me because of you and all this stuff. Then she attacked me and pinned me to the did you even know?" "Ben told me." Amy rolled her eyes.

I got her hand. "Hey, if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have known and Adrian would have done worse to you." "I guess you're right." She kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Ricky." I placed my hand on her stomach. "Are you sure my little man is alright?"

Then, the baby kicked. We both looked at each other and laughed. "I guess that's his way of saying he's alright," she said placing her hand over mine.

"How much longer?" Amy smiled. "A month and two more weeks." "Wow." She giggled. "I know. It's exciting."

Then the bell rang and Grace ran towards us.

"HEY! What do you guys think of having a get together tonight at the beach?" Amy and I looked at each other. "C'mon! It'll be fun! We can all talk lawn chairs, blankets, sleeping bags!" Grace looked at us with pleading eyes. "Ok," we both said. Grace smiled really big.

"Be there at 8:30! See you there!" We smiled as we continued with our day.

* * *

><p>Amy and I were already set to go to the beach, it was already 8:40. Amy's mom was ok with it, just as long as we were careful.<p>

We took a big bag, it had pajamas and a change of clothes, along with other thing. We stopped and baught some bags marshmellos, crackers, lots of hershey bars and some cokes.

We got to the beach and noticed it was already dark. We noticed Grace and Jack already building the fire next the best part of the beach. It was right in the middle, but in the back where there was a big rock over us.

It wasn't scary, it just made things more peaceful in a way. Grace saw us and smiled. "I'm so happy you guys came!"

Jack smiled at us and went back to putting logs and twings in the center. It was enough to get us through the night.

"Who else is coming?" I asked. Grace bit her lip and smiled. "Grace," Amy warned.

Then, we saw Ben and Adrian walking up to us. They both had bags and lots of blankets. They smiled at us. "Hi, you guys." Amy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys! Let's have fun!" We all nodded as we set up our chairs.

We all made a circle around the place where the fire would be. It was getting pretty chilly.

The circle was Me, Amy, Grace, Jack, Adrian and then Ben was next to me. Jack lit the fire and we all were there just silent. Adrian looked at Amy, then she spoke up.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been acting so stupid. I've finally realized that. I was being childish. I guess I didn't want Ricky being with someone else, but I get it now. He loves you, I like Ben. We're together, to be honest. I really like Ben. I'm so sorry, Amy. I just really want to put the past behind us and be friends." Amy slowly got up and walked to Adrian.

Everyone thought she was going to punch her, but she hugged her. "I forgive you."

Amy came and sat back down.

Then Ben looked at us.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for anything I ever did to you both. As Adrian said, we're really happy for you guys. We're happy being together. Everyones happy." I looked at Amy and smiled. Grace smiled, looking at all of us.

"Let's change into our jammies before we all start having conversations!"

So we all went differnt parts to change. Adrian and Ben went behind a big rock, Jack and Grace went god knows where. Amy and I walked over to somewhere dark.

"I can't believe they just apoligized. I do forgive them. It's for the best. I think we can all be good friends." I smiled at her. "I know we can." Amy changed into her cotton pajamas.

They were pink and blue, there were really nice. I changed into some blue cotton pj bottoms, they were long and a regular white shirt. We got our things and went to sit down. Amy and I brought a big chair, which was meant for two people. Grace and Jack came running down. They were both wearing footsie pajamas, Amy and I started laughing as soon as we saw them.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Adrian asked walking over.

Then she saw Jack and bursted out laughing. "Oh my god, Jack! What are you wearing?" Jack shrugged. "It was Grace idea. I want to make her happy."

Grace smiled and kissed him. It was funny. They were Disney pjs, they were both of Finding Nemo.

Adrian was wearing Bens shirt, you could tell since it was really big on her, and some cotton pjs which were black. She smiled as Ben came behind her. He was wearing a black shirt with also cotton pajamas, also black. I chuckled silently. We all sat down.

Grace and Jack had two chairs and were super close together, same with Adrian and Ben. "I can't believe you guys got a two seated chair. You're so lucky! I never thought of that!" Grace said, laughing.

We all got comfortable, we all had blankets over us. I was sitting down, as Amy was laying down in between my legs, with her Back on my chest. It was a nice feeling. We all started talking about past memories and saying stupid jokes.

Then it got quiet, a comfortable silence though. We were all rosting maskmellows, aslo making smores. I would feed them to Amy and she would giggle after. Everyone was feeding each other, as I soon noticed. We could hear the fire cracking and the waves hitting the rocks and the shore. It was soon filled with all of my friends laughter. Grace looked at all us and smiled.

"Isn't this nice?" We all looked at her, giving all our attention to her. "All of us. All six of us, together on a chilly night. We're all happy. Remembering old memories and getting along so great. Jack and me are happy, Adrian and Ben are together, Ricky and Amy are back together and having a baby. It's just one of those perfect nights, you know? A night you never want to end, but will always remember." We all had tears in our eyes.

We all nodded and smiled at each other. Amy then started talking, "It's crazy, you know? Adrian hated me just this morning and now everything is peaceful. We're all friends, we all depend on each other for everything. Some of us weren't even speaking until now. Thank you, Grace. If it wasn't for you inviting all us here, we wouldn't have fixed our problems." Grace was smiling so much, tears fell down her face. "Thanks, Amy." "No, thank you." Then we all said, "Thanks, Grace."

We all snuggled with our partners. Amy looked so peaceful, as the fire was infront of us. Everything was going back to normal again. Adrian and Ben had already fallen asleep. Grace had moved herself to Jacks chair, where she was laying down on top of him, all snuggled up to him. Amy and I were the only ones awake. I looked at Amy, so beautiful. I was in love with this girl. Amy noticed me staring at her and looked up at me. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

She blushed a bright pink as she turned to her side and kissed me.

"I love you, Amy." She kissed me again.

"I love you more, Ricky." I kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. This night couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>The next day, we all packed out stuff saying we should do it again sometimes. It was reall fun. I even enjoyed myself. Amy and I went back to my apartment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A month and a week later. Amy is about a week away from her due was already in the middle of April.<em>

**Amy P.O.V**

I couldn't get over how amazing it was when we all went to the beach that night and everything was settled. It felt good to finally be on a good level with Adrian and Ben. It kind of shocked me to find out they were together, but they looked really happy.

We had just gotten back from our doctors appointment. Everything look great. I was due in a couple days, I was so excited. I couldn't believe I was finally going to be able to hold my baby boy in my hands.

"I'm going to shower," I told Ricky. He winked and said, "I'm coming with." I laughed and ran into the bathroom.

Ricky and I took a shower, together. I was huge, but he didn't seem to mind. It was kind of funny to take my first shower with Ricky Underwood. I smiled at him after we finished our shower and were fully dressed into our jammies.

He smiled as he went to go cook us some late dinner. He made sphagetti. Ricky was the best cook ever, I swear. Everything he made was so good. We sat eating and laughing, just talking about the most randomest things ever. He was so funny. I can see myself marrying already. I felt my cell phone vibrating, I looked at it. What? What would.. I look at Ricky. "I have to take this," I quickly got up and went to the next room.

"Hello?" I asked confused. "Amy! It's me, Adrian!" She sounded scared. "What's wrong Adrian?" "Nothing! I'm just excited. Can you and Ricky come over to my house!" "House? What?" "Yes, I moved in next door to your old house." I was shocked.

"Wow, Adrian! That's awesome. We'll be right there." I hanged up, confused and went to Ricky.

"We have to go to Adrians. It sounded urgent?" Ricky arched his eyebrows and nodded.

_What was going on.._

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em> we finally got to Adrians and we rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. We slowly opened the door, everything was so dark. "Hello?" We both said walking in. Then the lights quickly came out and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" I smiled as I looked around.

Everything was blue. Blue balloons, blue little strings hanging from the ceiling and a big blue cake on a blue table. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I ran to Adrian and hugged her. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you did this for me!" She laughed and hugged me back. We pulled away.

"Grace helped a lot, your mom too. She made the cake."

I looked at the cake, it was three layered with blue flowers. I was smiling so much. "Thanks, everybody!"

Everyone was here. Adrian, Ben, Grace, Jack, Lauren, Madison, Henry, Alice, my parents, Ashely, Rickys foster parents. Then I noticed something. I was in my pajamas. "I'm sorry! I'm in my pajamas." Ricky came behind me and hugged me, we both blushed.

"C'mon! We all have presents for you two!" There was a circle there so everyone could sit down. Me and Ricky sat down together, in the front of the cirlce, I guess you could say. Everybody was watching us.

"PRESENT TIME!" Grace was smiling as she walked in with a bunch of presents.

Then Jack and Ben walked in with more. "Oh my gosh!" There must have been more than 30 presents. It was amazing. I was overwhelmed, since Ricky and I hadn't gotten anything yet. I thanked everyone for everything they had gotten me.

We took a bunch of pictures. I was so happy.

After everything, we cut the cake and decided we should go home. I was so tired. We put all the gifts in our car and left home.

We decided to look over all of them at sat in the living room floor and started going through it. We were smiling so much. I had never seen Ricky so happy.

Alice and Henry had gotten us a lot of cute boy outfits.

Grace had gotten us so many pair of shoes, it was amazing. She even got us pairs for when he would be 1 and even 2. She was an amazing friend.

Jack bought us a crib, can you believe that? A CRIB. I started crying.

Adrian got us a beautiful car seat and a play pen.

My parents had gotten us one of those thing where we can put our baby and he can be walking in it. It was really nice, even though I didn't know what it was called.

Ashley had said she would give us her gift after the baby was born.

Lauren and Madison got a gift together, they bought us something we really did need. They got us 3 big boxes of diapers, baby bottles, formula, little comfy socks, the little gloves that you have to put on there hands so they won't hurt themselves, lots of bags of wippies, baby rash cream. They were the best.

Then we saw what Ben gave us. We were in shock. It was a **HUGE** box of stuff inside. It had bibs, baby soap, baby shampoo, a baby little bathtub, a rattle, toys, toy cubes, bottle brushes, nail clippers, a bag to put his stuff in, lots of blankets, lots of hats,tiny baby socks, he even put a lot of baby food in it. We would be set for a long time with everything that they gave us. We couldn't be more grateful.

Rickys foster parents gave us a stroller and an infant rocker. I was so happy, I was sobbing. Ricky hugged me.

"Wait, Amy. There's one more surprise."

I nodded as he lead me to a room in the back. He opened it and I stood there shocked.

It was the nursery. It was beautiful. The walls were painted bright blue, the top of the room had white clouds. There were two dresses on each wall. The floor was wood and there was blue rug in the center. Ricky smiled. He walked to the middle. "This is were the crib witll go." The windows had bright blue curtains and I was so overwheled. "Oh, Ricky!"

I hugged him tighly. "Thank you. When did you do this?"

"I mostly did it when you were asleep. I worked hard, but it's all worth it." I smiled as he kissed me.

Then we started putting away all of his new cloths, hanging some, putting away his shoes. We put everything where it needed to go. I was so tired.

My due date was a week away and my back was hurting so much. "Babe, I'm so tired. Let's go to sleep."

Ricky smiled as he helped me walk to our room. I laid down and Ricky laid next to me. Ricky was turned away from me, he was already sleep.

Hours had passed and I was still trying to get comfortbale. I sigh. I felt strange. My pillow was fluffy, the way I liked it. Everything was the same, but I wasn't.

Ricky turned around and faced me. "Are you awake?" I sigh again. "Yeah, I can't sleep." I said sitting up. "Are you hungry?" "No." I said quickly. I got the covers off of me and looked at my stomach. He turned his body to me and held himself up with his elbow. "You're not hungry?" "No, not at all." I replied. Ricky must have noticed me just staring at my stomach. "Is something wrong?"

He said looked at me with worry. "I.." I put my hands on my stomach. "I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Something just.. just doesn't feel right." "Ames, we were at the doctors not even 12 hours ago. Eveything was fine." I looked at him. "I know."

"Do you want me to call Dr. Coi?" "Remember he left? He went out of town for the week. He'll be back before I give birth." "But, Ames. We can call his office. I'll make them find him." I tapped my nails on my stomach.

"No." I smiled and looked at him. "You know what? I'm sure I'm ok."

"No. You.. You don't think you're going into labo or anything.. Do you?" He looked at me, scared. I stayed quiet. He came closer. "Do you?" He had a hint of panic in his voice.

"I don't know! I'm not sure.. I'm just.." I pushed my hair back in fustration. I was getting worried. "Something just.. Doesn't feel right." Ricky looked at my stomach. I quickly smiled. "You know what? It's probably nothing." I shaked my head, smiling.

"Go back to sleep. I'm sure I'm ok." I gently touched his face. "You sure?"

I let my smiled drop. I kept my hand on his face, but looked at my stomach.

"No, No. I'm not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!:D This is the longest chapter I've ever written. C:<strong>

**I'm sorry I keep on leaving cliff hangers of something being wrong with Amy!D:**

**I just love keeping you guys thinking! (:**

**REVIEW!:D REVIEW!:)**

**Xoxo, L'R.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING. **

**I know that I have been updating practically everyday.**

**Sometimes even twice a day.**

**This is gonna be my last chapter.**

**I'm not going to update anymore.. until Sunday. :D**

**Tomorrow is my birthday!:D **

**You guys better review and tell me happy birthday!;D **

**Make me happy, lovelies.**

**I love you all.**


	7. No more

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**  
><strong>Enjoy!;D<strong>

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've been so busy!:l I've been going to Colorguard camp everyday then the day before yesterday I went to the midnight showing of Harry Potter! UGH! I was there sitting down for 4 hours, standing for 30 minutes and then waiting another hour for the movie to start! It was so hectic! BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT. I'm so depressed because it's over. /: My childhood. 3 Harry Potter will always be in my heart as Hogwarts will always be my home. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. (:**

* * *

><p><em>Ricky P.O.V<em>

Amy had falled asleep last night just staring at her stomach, I soon fell asleep after her.

_The next morning..._

I woke up and Amy was already up, sitting in the kitchen. I get ready for school and go behind her. "Good morning, Ames. Why are you up?" She looked up at me, smiling. She looked beautiful. She had on a pink long sleeve shirt with black jeans and pink ballerina shoes.

"How do I look?" "You.. you look gorgeous." She smiled. "The hospital called." "What?"

"Yeah, the hospital called and told me to go right now. I think.. I think it's time." "Are you sure?" "YES! I'm sure! I have everything ready." She already had everything that we needed in our nursery bag. We looked at each other smiling. "It's time!"

I hugged her and we raced to the car. We texted everyone saying that it was time.

It's time.

_Adrian P.O.V_

I got a text from Ricky saying "It's time."

At first I didn't realize what he meant, but then I knew it meant the baby was coming. I ran to Grace. "DID YOU HEAR?" She looked excited. "YES! THE BABY'S COMING!" "I know! We should go! I don't care if we have to skip!" Grace nodded.

We started running to my car when Ben and Jack ran towards us. "Did you hear?" We nodded and got into my car. "I'm going in my car. I'm taking Lauren and Madison," Jack said. "Henry and Alice are already on there way." "Ok, then. LETS GO!"

We all got into our cars and raced to the hospital. This was pretty exciting. Ricky was finally going to great his baby boy to the new world. Before I even realized, we were already in the parking lot. We ran into the mothers area and went into the waiting room.

We saw Ricky and he came towards us, smiling. "Hey, guys." I smiled. "How is she?"

"She's great. She's in there right now, but nothing's happened yet." Grace frowned.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright, Ricky." He smiled and looked behind us. Amys family was coming towards us, Ashley was right behind them with Rickys foster parents.

Then Alice came with Harry, Jack came running towards us followed by Lauren and Madison. They all came around Ricky.

"How is she?" George asked him. "She's ok. She's in there with the doctors, right now. Just calm down and sit down. I'll tell you if anything changes."

Everyone sigh and went to sit down making there own conversations amoung each other. I could tell by Rickys eyes he was worried about Amy. He walked outside and I walked slowly behind him. He must have not noticed me, because he dropped down to the ground crying. I ran to him.

"Ricky! What's wrong?" He didn't look up. I had never heard or even seen Ricky cry. He never cried, ever. This was bad. I touched his arm. "Ricky.." He looked up at me. "Adrian.. I don't know what to do. They said they baby might not make it, Adrian!"

My mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. What did they say that?" "I don't know! I.. just.. don't know!" He wipped his tears away and calmed down. "You never saw this." With that he walked away. I sat there, in shock. Ben came out and walked over to me.

"What happened?" I quickly got up and smiled. "Nothing, Ben. He's just excited." He smiled and kissed me. "Let's go inside." He held my hand as we walked in and sat down next to Grace and Jack.

I couldn't help, but worry about Ricky and Amy.

**General P.O.V (Like a narrator)**

Ricky looked into the room, Amy was looking up at the ceiling emotionless. Ricky walked over to her.

"Amy." She looked over to Ricky and just stared. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She closed her eyes and she bursted out crying. Ricky hugged her and cried with her.

In the silent room, you could only hear the loud crys of Amy and Ricky. Ricky held onto Amy as she sobbed. "It's going to be alright, Amy. Amy, please." Ricky looked into Amys eyes. They were empty.

"Everything was ok, wasn't it? Everything was ok yesterday!" Her voice breaking between every word.

There was a knock on the door. George and Anne walked in, they broke down as soon as they saw Amy. "Oh, Amy!" They ran to her and hugged her.

Ricky walked out of the room, he just stood there and cried to himself. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned around as he saw Adrian walked towards him. "Ricky.." He looked down. "Everything is ok, right? Nobody is telling us anything." Ricky looked down. "I just don't understand how this could happen." Adrian stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked into her eyes. "Everything was fine yesterday, Adrian. Everything was ok. Now, now our son is gone." Shock went through Adrian, she quickly hugged Ricky as he cried. He cried and cried and cried.

She had never seen him like this. Ricky turned around from her. Adrian had to stop everyone from coming over here, but it was too late. Everybody was walking towards them, smiling and laughing. George walked out and walked towards Ricky. Ricky looked at him.

"They don't know what caused it?" Ricky shook his head. "No, they don't know. They said about 30% of the cases they never know." George put his hand on Ricky shoulder. "Did you see him?" Ricky shook his head.

"No, we didn't see him. It was too painful. We just looked away. It was going to be too hard." Ricky covered his face. George hugged Ricky. "Ricky, son. I'm so sorry this happened to you two. You two didn't deserve this." Ricky hugged George and then pulled away. "I don't.. I just don't understand! It's all my fault." George looked at Ricky. "No! It's not your fault. It's nobodys fault, Ricky."

"RICKYYY!" Everyone yelled.

Ricky looked at them and looked quickly at George. He nodded and Ricky went inside. Everybody ran towards them. Everyone which was Ben, Jack, Grace, Henry, Alice, Ashley, Lauren and Madison. They were all smiling, except for Adrian. Adrian already knew. George walked towards them, crying. "What's going on?" Grace asked.

"I've got some bad news for all of you guys. Amy is ok, Ricky is ok. But the baby.. The baby passed away."

Everybody looked at each other in tears and looked down.

Ben looked at Adrian and she was crying.

_Ricky P.O.V_

I walked back outside and saw everybody leaving already. Adrian and Ben came up to me, crying. "Ricky," they both said together. "Everything was ok. The baby.. the baby is gone. I.. I don't know."

Everything went silent. Anne walked out and went to George. "Adrian." Adrian looked up. "Amy is asking for you." Adrian looked down. "Adrian, please! Amy is asking! PLEASE!" Adrian frowned and walked into the room. I looked down and got on my knees, crying. Ben quickly fell down besides me and tried to comfort me.

_**Amy and I will never be the same.**_

_Adrian P.O.V _

I looked over at Amy and she looked at me, crying. "Adrian," she whispered low.

I ran to her and hugged her. "_Oh, Amy. Usted no se merece esto! Todo va a estar bien. Que habría tenido un bebé hermoso, él está en un mejor lugar ahora." _Amy cried into my shoulder as I held her.

**Amy will never be the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!(:<strong>

**I'm sorry it's so short. D: I just had to upload something!:l**


	8. NOTE! READ! IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE. **

**I've been getting a lot of people that put my story on there alerts, favorites list, etc.**

**BUT I NEVER GET ANY REVIEWS. :/ **

**&, I hate that! **

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I am going to say I need at least 5-10 reviews to starting with the recent chapter I just uploaded. **

**I'm sorry, but I never get any. **

**I just get around 4 or 5 the most. **

**When I had more than 20 people having me on there alerts. I have all the notifications to prove it.**

**So please review starting from now on! **

**XOXO, L'R.**


	9. I'll see you, again

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**I'm updating right now since I have practice at 4:30. -.-" **

**This chapter is long! (According to me)**

**ENJOY!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky P.O.V<strong>

_April 19, 2009._ April 19 is the day my son was born and the same day he died.

I looked at Amy as I sat on the chair next to her. My eyes felt heavy and they burned when I blinked. Amy looked some-what calm when she slept. It wasn't peaceful, but she was calm. I kept drifting my eyes to her stomach and tears would weld up in my eyes. I don't know how this could have happened to us. Everything was ok yesterday. That thought kept on passing through my head, "Everything was okay yesterday." I got up and left the room. I don't know why, but I walked over to where they keep the babies. I looked at each and every one of them. They were all sleeping so soundly. It was heart-breaking that I'd never see my son sleep, eat, or even hear him cry.

I looked at there little bodys go up and down as they took a breath, the way there eyes would flutter and there little lips would form a tiny smile, probably dreaming of their mother and dads. I sigh and look down. I felt a tear fall down. I look up again as I hear a baby start to cry. A nurse quickly runs in and gets him. She starts rocking him and he slowly drifts to sleep once again. Amy would never be able to this with our son. I felt like there was a hole in my heart, a part where my son was. He still is there, but he's gone. I just feel so lost. I've never felt like this before.

This was horrible. I used to think having a baby would ruin my life, but now not having him did ruin my life. I started to remember when I first heard Amy was pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sitting in my English class when I heard people whispering that Amy Juergens was pregnant by me. I pretend I didn't hear, I got scared. I didn't let it show, but I was scared. Scared that I had gotten someone pregnant on my first time. Shit. I remember I didn't even have a clue she was pregnant. I didn't even believe it, it was probably just some stupid rumor going around school._

_I needed to talk about this, so I quickly went to my therapist Dr. Ken Fields. I knocked on his door. I heard him yell, "Yeah?" I stormed in and faced him. He smirked. "Oh look who's here. Just minutes before my next appointment. " He sigh. "You should haver called Ricky." I gently smiled. "I want to talk to you," he continued. "What's going on?" "I'll come back," I said getting the door knob as I was about to walk out._

_"Good," he started to say. "Yeah, you.. uh.. come back. But before you go, what's going on?" I looked down. "I.. umm..." I sigh. "I heard this rumor that I got a girl pregnant." He sigh and looked down. "Is there any truth in that rumor?" I nodded. "Yeah, maybe." "Sit down. I'll cancel the next meeting."_

_He dialed a number and I sat down. We talked about it and he told me to confront the girl about it. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't be a father at sixteen._

_The next day I confronted Amys' best friend about her, but they wouldn't tell me anything. I already knew it was happening. I knew she was pregnant even though she hadn't told me anything. Adrian had told me about it, she told me to let Amy take care of it. I didn't want her to take care of it. I actually wanted her to keep our baby, even though we were super young. I didn't want her to "get rid" of our baby._

_I remember lying to Grace about her not having my baby._

_I lied about a lot of things, I just couldn't help it._

_Grace was stubborn. She wasn't going to let anything happen to this baby, one way or another. We went to the abortion clinic and I found out Amy didn't go through with it. I wasn't really happy about it, but I felt something. I felt kind of happy knowing she hadn't gone through it._

_A couple days later, I stay at Adrians house during the day and George which I didn't know was Amys dad confronted me about the whole Amy situation. He called me a piece of trash. I still remember that day to this day, but It's all in the past now. I went to Dr. Fields about the whole George thing and I was practically yelling at him. I never cared about Amy and the baby back then, but then everything changed when I went to her house when she was 5 months pregnant. Everything changed that day._

_That same day I had gone to Amys house and she hated me. She was with Ben and she didn't want me to be a part of anything she did._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard someone walking towards me. "Excuse me? Are you ok?" A nurse asked me. I nodded and stood up. I walked outside and sat there. I looked up into the sky and saw a big full moon. I felt my throat get dry. "Why?" I choked out. "Why did you do this to us?" I yelled. I didn't know who I was yelled at, but I felt like I was yelling at God.

I looked down and walked back inside. I walked over to the room where people would play music, a lot of people here demanded it since they loved playing. I decided to go in. It was too late to play the drums, so I sat down in front of the piano. I knew how to play it, but I wasn't really a big fan. I decided to just let the music flow out of me and the lyrics as well. I was always good at writing songs on the spot, right from the tip of my tounge. It was a gift. I let my fingers flow on the keys. I took a deep breath and let everything out.

_"Always... you will be part of me_  
><em>And I will forever feel your strength<em>  
><em>When I need it most<em>

_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten,_  
><em>I can't say this to your face<em>  
><em>But I know you hear.<em>

_I'll see you again_  
><em>You never really left<em>  
><em>I feel you walk beside me<em>  
><em>I know I'll see you again<em>

_When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy_  
><em>I tell myself I'm so blessed<em>  
><em>To have had you in my life, my life<em>

_I'll see you again_  
><em>You never really left<em>  
><em>I feel you walk beside me<em>  
><em>I know I'll see you again<em>

_When I had the time to tell you_  
><em>Never thought I'd live to see the day<em>

_When the words I should have said_  
><em>Would come to haunt me<em>  
><em>In my darkest hour I tell myself<em>  
><em>I'll see you again<em>

_I'll see you again_  
><em>You never really left<em>  
><em>I feel you walk beside me<em>  
><em>I know I'll see you again<em>

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_  
><em>You never really left<em>  
><em>I feel you walk beside me<em>  
><em>I know I'll see you again<em>

_I'll see you again_  
><em>I'll see you again<em>

_I miss you like crazy_

_You're gone, but not forgotten!_  
><em>I'll never forget you!<em>

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I feel you walk beside me_  
><em>Never leave you, yeah<em>

_Gone, but not forgotten!_

_I feel you by my sideeeeee!_  
><em>No, this is not goodbye..<em>

_No this is not goodbye._

_No this is not goodbye!_

_I'll See You Again."_

I sigh as I felt my warm tears fall down my face. I felt my heart breaking once again. I didn't know it was possible to even feel this much pain all at once.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I stared at my wife as she smiled as she looked down at OUR baby. I made her believe this was our baby. You see, we had a stillborn baby. But me, being the rich man that I am, I paid the doctors to say the baby was alive and to tell another couple that there baby was the stillborn. The doctors weren't really up for it, but when they saw how much money I was giving them, they just couldn't resist. The parents of this baby were teenagers. They could never give him a great life, like me and my wife can. I heard the mother was 15 and the father was 16. Freshmen and a Sophomore. Dear god, stupid teenagers these days. I know who they were. There names were Amy Juergens and Richard Underwood. I saw them earlier today, crying. I didn't really give a damn. Thank god, they had or were having a boy. Same as me and my wife.

I didn't care that I knew that truth that it wasn't really my baby. I just didn't want my wife going through this again, we had already lost a baby. We weren't going to lose this one, too. Well, we did.. but she doesn't need to know that. Does she? I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone playing the piano. It was a man singing a song.. It didn't sound familiar.

_"I miss you like crazy_

_You're gone, but not forgotten!_  
><em>I'll never forget you!<em>

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I feel you walk beside me_  
><em>Never leave you, yeah<em>

_Gone, but not forgotten!_

_I feel you by my sideeeeee!_  
><em>No, this is not goodbye..<em>

_No this is not goodbye._

_No this is not goodbye!_

_I'll See You Again."_

I looked down. This man must have lost a baby, as well. I looked up when I heard the door open. Dear God, it was the man. Richard Underwood. His eyes looked bloodshot. "Uh, hi?" He said. "Hello, young man." He nodded and looked down. "I heard a piece of what you were singing. You play very well, but I am sorry for your.. umm.. I'm sorry for what happened. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. I just lost my son." He snapped back at me. "Woah, calm down. I was just being nice." "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just.. fucked up right now. Ok?" He said as tears formed in his eyes. I felt guilty all of the sudden. He sigh and walked off. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding in and watched him walk away. Oh well, I probably won't ever see him again.

I hope my wife doesn't notice this boy will look nothing like us.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I walked back to the room after I had that weird conversation with that man. I didn't know him, but I had a gut feeling not to like him. I walked into the room to find Amy crying. She looked up and cried out, "RICKY!" I ran to her and hugged her. "Why were you crying?" "I-I-I thought you were gone! I thought you had left me like our son! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" She sobbed into my shoulder. "Oh, Amy. I'll never leave you, baby. Never." She looked into my eyes and smiled a little bit. I laid down next to her as we drifted into sleep.  
>The next morning, Amy was ready to go home. I had her in a wheel chair, since she was too weak to walk. We were going down the hospital when I saw the man of last night with his wife and baby.<p>

The guy looked at me, he hisitated but smiled. "Hey, you! The guy from last night!" Him and his family walked towards me and Amy. I smiled. Amy looked at the girl with the baby. She smiled and bended down next to Amy. "This is my baby, his name is Alexander Richardson." Amy frowned and she had tears in her eyes. "Can I hold him?" Amy asked. I touched her shoulder. The lady smiled and nodded. She put the baby in Amys arms. Amy gasped and touched his face. The man bit his lip. "I'm Joseph Richardson and this is my wife, Lilian Richardson. She just gave birth last night, it was amazing." Lilian smiled.

"Yes! We had lost a baby before. They told us this baby wasn't even supposed to survive, but I guess he was a blessing!" She giggled. Joseph looked worried, but he played it off good. Amy handed the baby back, Amy didn't look back up at them. Joseph and his family said bye to us and left.

When we got to the car, Amy bursted in tears. "Amy, what's wrong?" "Ricky, that was our baby!" "No, Amy. That wasn't our son. OUR SON IS G-GONE!" I held her hand as she cried. "It was, Ricky! He looked just like you, baby. He didn't look like them, he looked like YOU."

I looked at her in shock. "No, Amy. That can't be possible. Our son died last night." "How do you know that? We didn't even see him! We didn't even touch him! They just told us he died. I HEARD HIM CRY RICKY! I DID! I HEARD HIM CRY WHEN HE CAME OUT OF ME! IT WAS LOW, BUT I HEARD HIM!" I stared at her and kissed her.

"Amy, please. Calm down." She was sobbing already, she nodded. "Be strong." She bit her lip and nodded, again. The ride to my apartment was quiet.

We walked into our apartment, Amy walked straight to the Nursery.

"Baby, no." She pushed the door open before I could stop her.

"Everything is going to waste. Let's have another baby!" She looked at me and pushed me to the floor. "Right now!" She started zipping down my pants and pulling them off. "Amy! STOP! AMY!" She stopped and looked down. She got off me and got into a ball. "I'm so sorry!" I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I pulled my pants up and picked her up. I laid her down on our bed and laid next to her. "I love you so much, Ames." She sniffed and looked at me.

"I love you more, Ricky." She cuddled into me and I watched her sleep. After she had falled asleep, I got up and went into the nursery. I looked around and felt anger rushing through me. I wanted to throw everything away, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to even touch any of his things. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I locked the door and promised myself to never open this room, again.

I walk towards the doorway of our room and watch Amy sleep. She looked so tired, so hopeless. I felt terrible that I couldn't do anything to help her not feel all of this pain.

I looked down and walked to the living room. I sat down on the floor as I looked at my phone. I had one new text message. It was from Adrian.

_"How are you holding up, buddy?"_

**"I'm doing.. I'd love to say I'm doing better, but I'm not. I'm horrible, Adrian. You don't understand how awful it feels to lose a baby. I lose my son, Adrian."**

_"I know, Ricky. I know. I'm so sorry. So sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you two, you guys never deserved this. Never."_

**"I know, but maybe God had other plans for us."**

_"NO! Why would God make you two suffer like this? It hurts me to see you like this, Ricky. It even hurts to see Amy like this."_

**"I just.. I don't even know anymore."**

_"Ricky, just.. don't do anything stupid."_

**"I can't promise you that."**

I turned off my phone after I sent that text. I couldn't handle this pain anymore. I wasn't going to do anything stupid like suicide or anything, but I just wanted to leave. I wanted to get away from everyone and everything. I sigh. I can't and won't do that to Amy, not now. Not ever. I can't hurt her like that. After everything that has happend to us, I'd never want her to feel bad again.

Before I even knew it, I was being shaken to wake up. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. Amy smiled a little bit. Amy was already showered and dressed. "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"School." "Wait- what?" I quickly got up. "Are you sure, Ames?" She nodded. "It's better to get it over with now, the sooner the better." I nodded. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. Wait for me here, baby." She nodded and sat down.

I took a quick shower and then looked at what I should wear. I didn't know what to wear. I decided to just wear black jeans, black shoes and a black hoodie with a black shirt. I didn't want to wear anything bright. Not when we're in mourning.

I walked out and Amy stood up. She looked good. She was wearing a black dress with black ballerina shoes.

I hugged her. "Baby, you look beautiful." She smiled a bit. Her long hair was in a messy bun, but she had a little bit of make-up. You could still tell she had been crying a lot. We walked down to the car and the car ride to school was silent. We got here and parked. A lot of people we're walking to the courtyard. I looked at Amy, she was looking foward and she sigh. "Are you ready for this?"

Everybody probably knew about what had happened. People are always talking. She nodded. I got her books and went to go open her door. She got out of the car and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at me. I got her hand as we started walking. People got out of our way and started whispering.

We got to the doors and I opened them. Everyone immediatly stopped and looked at us. I knew Amy got scared, she gripped my hand. Adrian and Grace saw us and ran to us. "Oh my god, guys!" Grace said quickly. She hugged us both, then Adrian did the same. Adrian was dressed in her Majorettes uniform and Grace was in her Cheerleading unifrom.  
>"I can't believe you guys are back so soon!" "It's better to get it over with now," Amy said low. Adrian smiled. "I'm glad you guys decided to come back," she said. "We're all here for you." She moved her hands towards everyone who was standing there. They all looked at us with understanding faces. Amy started tearing up, I kissed her forehead. "Everything is ok, baby. I love you." She nodded.<p>

The band came out and the all starting playing this song. It was really peaceful. A guy had one of those piano that can go around your neck. I think they were playing the "Titanic song".

Amy looked down as her lip started shaking. Grace smiled. "We're walking you to your first class, Amy and Ricky. You deserve this. Everyone is here for you. We're all YOUR friends!" Adrian smiled as Ben got a hold of her hand. "Yes, we will always be here for you." Ben stated. Jack smiled as all the football players went besides us. Along with the Cheerleaders, Majorettes and everyone else.

Adrian held Amy hand as we all started walking down the hallway to our first class. I could see Amy smiled. It was a real smile, I hadn't seen her smile a real smile in a day. She brought my day up just be smiling one smile. She looked as me as we walked and kissed me gently. "I love you, Ricky. I'm glad I still have you in my life." I smiled as she looked foward. I still felt like shit inside, but I knew with Amy we could get through this.

We got into our first class and everybody smiled at us. "T-Thank you, everyone for walking Ricky and I to class. Y-You.. don't know how much this means to both of us." Adrian smiled. "Honey, we love you. We'd do anything for you two." Amy hugged her as she cried.

"Thank you," I told everybody. The bell rang and they all scattered to there classes. Being late was a big deal here. Amy and I sat down in the back. Our teacher gave us a warming smile as we looked at her. Amy kept looking at her stomach during the whole day. The whole day went by fast, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Since we had all of our friends, it was good. Amy on the other hand, would always look at her stomach ever chance she had. I know she would never meant too, but she would. She just couldn't help it.

Amy P.O.V  
>All day long, I couldn't help but look at my stomach.<p>

I felt so.._ empty._

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody has been reviewing my story lately:(<strong>

**REMEMBER! 5-10 REVIEWS!**


	10. Prom night along with a side of shock

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I'm sorry I haven't updated!:l I've been really busy! I went to DCI this weekend! It was amazing!**

**Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

><p>I felt so empty. I felt so empty knowing that the baby that is.. <em>was<em>.. inside me, is gone now. He's gone, forever. He'll never be able to hear my voice or Rickys voice. He'll never be able to cry, laugh, giggle, eat or even blink. I didn't understand, I still didn't understand how this could have happened.

Everything was perfect the day before, everything was good. There were no signs of anything wrong. They did something, I know it. I know it my heart that that boy I held in my arms was _my son_. Ricky looked at me and smiled.

I noticed Adrian was walking towards me, she was smiling big. Her shiny white teeth would sparkle. Ricky was staring at her, smiling. He looked at her with lust, it's like he wanted to be with her rather than me. I shaked off the thought as Adrian sat down with us. "Hey, guys." She smiled at me. I smiled back, before I looked down I noticed she winked at Ricky. I sigh and looked around.

"I.. I'll be right back." I quickly get up and run to inside the school. It was already after school, so nobody was in the school. I sigh. I start breathing really fast, I was paniking. Ricky didn't even bother going after me. I sit on the floor as I look up when I hear my name. "Amy?" Ben said sitting next to me. "Are you alright?" "Adrian winked at Ricky, I ran inside and he d-d-din't even b-b-bother coming after m-me."

Ben touched my shoulder. "Amy.. I know. She's been acting really distant from me, lately." I quickly look up. "You.. you don't think.." Ben smiled. "Of course not, Amy. Ricky would never do that to you!" I shook my head. I got up, he quickly did too. He hugged me and then looked outside.

"Adrian.. She won't hurt you. I promise." I looked at him and sigh. "Ok," I said low. Then I heard the door open, Adrian and Ricky walking in smiling."Hey, Amy. Are you alright?" Adrian asked. I nodded and looked at Ricky. He was looking at Adrian then he looked at me. "You sure, baby?" I nodded again, faking a smile.

I couldn't believe he was looking at Adrian that way, when we just lost our baby. Ricky got my hand and kissed my cheek. "Let's go baby." I looked at Ben and he smiled slightly. I looked at Ricky as we walked out of the school, towards to our car. We got into the car and it was silent, as always. I hated that we were becoming distant ever since the accident.

_A month later.._

Ricky had been really distant from me for a while now, he wouldn't even sleep in the bed with me anymore. He'd usually fall asleep in the couch watching Tv. We were already going back home after school. It was already towards the end of May, we only had two weeks left of school.

We soon got to our apartment and I tried to open the nursery door, since I hadn't even gone in there in a long time. "Ricky, why won't the door open?"

He hesitated. "I locked it. I don't want us going in there anymore, ever." "W-what? Why?" "It's too painful. We should just get over it already." I looked at him in shock. "Excuse me? You expect me to just forget the fact that I lost my first born son? That he was a stillborn?" He got my shoulders and shook me. "Amy! Get over it! We're never getting him back! He's never going to be with us! It's over! MOVE ON!" I felt tears form in my eyes as I stared at him. He had no emotion in his eyes."I'm going out," he spat at me. He got his jacket and slammed the door as he left. I slowly made my way down to the couch. I stared at the Tv. I wonder where Ricky went.

I wonder who he's with. I got my phone and called someone, I hope I wouldn't regret this.

"Hello," she answered laughing. I could hear kissing noises. "Who is it?" the voice behind her said. It sounded like Ricky. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Adrian.. It's Amy." I heard a gasp. "Oh. H-Hi, Amy."

"Shit," I heard Ricky mutter. I knew it.

"Tell Ricky to never come back to the apartment, he can stay with you. I can't believe you two, after everything I have been through! BYE!" I quickly hanged up and stared at the phone. I didn't even see this coming. Since when had this been going on? It's barely been a month since it's happened. I knew he would do this to me, I just didn't think he would do it. I quickly got up and locked the door. I put the chain and went to our room. I opened the drawers and started throwing everything of his out. I didn't realize I was already sobbing, then I found a picture. It was a sonogram picture of my son. I stared at it, I felt my heart breaking all over again.

_It's hard to miss someone you never met._

I started putting all of his things in bags, I sigh. Who am I kidding? I can't survive without Ricky? Who's going to make me food every day, make sure I'm ok when I'm sleeping and everything else. I walk to the restroom and stare at myself in the mirror. It was time for a change. Prom was tonight and I'm going. I didn't want to go to Prom with Ricky since he had never even mentioned it that he wanted to go with me, so I called Ben. "Hello, Amy?" I smiled. "Hi, Ben. Are you going to prom tonight?" I heard him chuckle. "Yeah, are you? Do you have a date?" I sigh. "No, I don't."

"You're not going with Ricky?" "No. We're kind of not together anymore, I guess. He's probably going with Adrian. Umm, do you want to go with me, but as friends?" "SURE! I'd love to go with you, Amy!" I laughed. "Ok, but.. I don't have a dress." I sigh again.

Ben laughed. "I think I might have something you might like. I'll send it over in a bit. I'll meet you there, yes?" "Sounds good," I hanged up and look at myself again. I wasn't ready for prom, it was only two hours away. Oh god. I quickly started taking a shower, after I got out some nail polishes for my nails. Then, I heard the doorbell ring. I gasp. I went to answer it, I was still in my bath robe. I opened it to see a man in a tuxedo. "Hello, miss. You have a gift from . I smiled and got the big box. "Thank you." He nodded and left. I quickly closed the door and ran to the room. I set the box on the bed and closed my eyes, as I opened it. I gasped when I opened my eyes. It was a beautiful blue. It was a beautiful blue. It was so breath-taking. I took off my robe and put on some panties. I got a sexy strapless blue bra and then put on the dress. I looked into my full length mirror. I wanted to cry. I hadn't felt this beautiful in a long time. It was a lovely strapless designer dress featuring a ruched sweetheart bodice with a beaded waistline. Soft layers of chiffon create a sexy skirt that has a mid thigh length in the front and cascades around to ankle length in the back. I smiled to myself, again. I just couldn't stop smiling.

I looked into the box and saw some silver high heels. Ben was an amazing friend. I put on my heels. I smiled and sigh. I don't have an jewelry, only the necklace Ricky had given. I decided to still wear the necklace. I smiled and looked into the box again. I found a nice silver necklace that had a blue diamond, blue diamond earrings, then there was a beautiful silver diamond bracelet. I left the necklace in there and then smiled. I felt like a princess. I started painting my nails. I painted them a bright blue. I smiled. Oh god. What about my hair? I only had 30 minutes left, before I had to leave to the ballroom. I quickly put curled my hair and applied make up. I looked really good. I felt great, I felt.. like everything was slowly getting better now. Baby steps. I sat on the bed, when I got a text message. It was Ricky.

"I heard you're going to prom with, Boykewich. Have fun. I'll see you there, sweet cheeks. I'll be with Adrian."

I stared at the screen. I turned off my phone and left it on the bed as I left. I locked the door and went to my car. I hadn't really used my car in a long time, since Ricky would always drive me everywhere. I was literally shaking as I parked. I look at the ballroom. Everybody was already here. I guess I'm late. I got out of the car and looked around. Nobody was outside. I started walking inside when I noticed there were red long staircase going down. It was like in that Cinderella movie where Hilary Duff comes out in, in that Halloween dance when she's going down the stairs. It was like that. I started freaking out. A piano music started playing when the light shined on me. Everybody stopped and looked at me. Everybody smiled and guys mouth dropped. Ben smiled at me. I felt beautiful as everybody watched me as I walked down the stairs. Ben hugged me. "You look beautiful, Amy." He had on a tuxedo, with a blue vest that matched my dress. He put on my corsage. It was a blue rose, it was different. I felt guilty.

"Oh, Ben. I don't have one for you." He smiled. "It's ok. I already have one." He had a light blue flower on his tux. I smiled as we started walking around. I stopped when I saw Adrian and Ricky walking towards us. Adrian smiled. "Hi, Amy! You look nice!" I looked her up and down. She was wearing a slutty dress. An elegant sequin evening gown featuring a low cut halter top bodice with jeweled accents on the empire waist and cut out sides, it was a darkish purple. Ricky was matching with the purple vest. "Hmm, it looks like you guys were planning on going to prom for a while now." Ricky laughed. "Yeah, I guess. We can still be friends, right Amy?" I look at him and felt tears come to my eyes. Everybody was watching us. I quickly ran out of the ballroom. I couldn't handle this.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I didn't really want to be here with Adrian, I wanted to be with Amy. Adrian just got me into her little trap again. Ben looked at me in disgust and ran after Amy. Grace ran towards us in shock. "RICHARD UNDERWOOD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO AMY?" Grace had on a simple white and black dress, knee length. I looked at Grace and just shook my head. I walked out of the ballroom to find Amy. I heard some yelling. I bet Grace slapped Adrian or something. I found Amy sitting on a bench outside.

I sat down next to her. "Ames.." I whispered. She looked up at me and then looked back down. "What do you want?" Her voice was emotionless. "I'm sorry, Amy." She got up and looked at me. "Excuse me? You're sorry for cheating on me, AGAIN? WITH ADRIAN! HER! WHY?" I shook my head. "I don't know! All of this stuff about losing John, just gets to me!" Her eyes got big. "J-John?" I quickly looked up. "Yeah, I like the name. I guess in my mind I wanted to name him John." She smiled a bit. Ben walked over to us. "I found you, thank god. I looked everywhere. I got lost." Amy laughed. "Yeah."

I got up and walked away from them. I walked back inside to where Adrian was. She smiled at me and kissed me. "Hey, baby." "We have to stop this. We have to be just friends." She frowned. "Ok, I'm still with Ben either way." "You are? He's here with Amy." She laughed. "I know, I don't care." Just then, Livin' Our Love Song by Jason Michael Carroll started playing. I saw Ben and Amy start to dance. I got Adrian and we started dancing. I couldn't help but just to stare at Amy. I was shaking 'cause I wanted to get her away from that jerk.

Then, I noticed she still had on the necklace I gave her. Prom passed fast, before I knew it they were announcing Prom Queen and King. I wonder what losers won this year.

Then, I heard something. "Your prom queen of 2008-2009 is Amy Juergens!" I laughed. All the upperclassmen girls were all mad, since Amy was barely a freshmen and she had won, but the soon smiled. She deserved this.

"Your prom king of 2008-2009 is Richard Underwood." I gasped low and made my way towards the stage. They put the shash on me and the crown. Amy had her shash on and her tiara. "Now for the dance!" Everybody made a circle as I led Amy towards the dance floor. I looked at Amy. she hesitated as I pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around my neck as the song started playing. It was God Damn Your Beautiful by Chester See. I felt her body relax as she let me lead her. I felt like everyone else had disappeard and it was just me and Amy, for this moment.

Then, she quickly pulled away and left. The song was already over. She looked at Ben and smiled. She walked out of the ball room and that was it. She didn't even look at me once. I sigh as I walked to my car. Adrian was making out with someone from the football team outside. I shook my head as I headed towards the apartment. I had to set things right, for good now. I can't be like this.

**Amy P.O.V**

I literally ran away from Ricky after we danced. I was only in my panties and bra when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Ricky. He was staring at me in awe. I blushed. He stared into my eyes and smirked. He walked over to me and laid his hand on my waist. "I love you, Amy. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry that I let Adrian get the worst of me again. I'm sorry I've been distant. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you to hurt you. I'm sorry.." I stopped him and kissed him.

Before I knew it, Ricky and I were laying down on the bed. I pushed him off, "Ricky." He looked at me and sigh. "Sorry." I sigh and then we heard a knock on the door. I quickly put on my dress and Ricky started fixing his tux as we both walk towards the door. It was almost 1 in the morning. We opened the door to find a man in a suit. He looked at us. "Mr. and Mrs. Underwood?" We look at each other. "Umm, yes?" Ricky answers. "We have some information involving you son." I looked at him shock. "Excuse me? Our son is dead." He shook his head.

_"Your son is very much alive, Mrs. Underwood."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short. :l I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if it seems I'm rushing things. <strong>

**5-10 reviews!**

**OH. PROM DRESSES!**

**Amy: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD587047 **

**Grace: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD246030 **

**Adrian: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD589570 **


	11. SORRY

**I am so sorry!**

**I haven't uploaded in like a bajillion years!:((**

**I've been super busy, I haven't used the computer in months!**

**I really don't know if you guys still want me to continue or not..**

**I'll need about 5 to 10 reviews if they want me to or not!**

**Please!**

**I really do want to continue my story.**

**Xoxo, K. **


	12. Reunited

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in years!:( **

**I hope it's still good!**

* * *

><p>I looked at the man, "Please come in."<p>

We walked towards the table and sat down. "What's going on?"

"My name is Mr. Hans. I have been following this couple and it seems that they have your soon. I have a high suspiscion, no I know, that they have your son." Amy was staring at him. "What are there names?"

_"Mr. and Mrs. Richardson."_

Ricky pushed him self up quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK! I met him the night it happned! AMY HELD THE BABY! THIS.. THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Mr. Hans stood up. "Mr. Underwood, please. Sit down. Let me explain to you everything." I stood up and put my hand on Rickys shoulder. I looked at Ricky and we both slowly sat down. We stared at Mr. Hans for more information.

"You see, Mr. Richardson is rich, really rich. He paid for the doctors to take your baby, he clearly demanded YOUR baby." "Why our baby?" I asked. Why would they want our baby? "Because he thought you two were too young for a child. He saw you two when you got there and he knew he wanted your baby." I sigh and looked down. "Mrs. Underwood, do not worry. We will get your son back."

"WHEN? WHEN WILL YOU GET HIM BACK?" Ricky yelled at him, Rickys' face was getting red and you could already see his vain popping out of his neck. I got his hand as he looked at me. "Ricky, please. Calm down." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We know where they live.." I stood up quickly. "Where? I want to go." Mr. Hans looked at me and sigh. "1417 Skyler Drive." "Oh god, they live in that high protected area. Rich people!"

Mr. Hans stood up. "I must be on my way, don't do anything stupid. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Ricky walked him out as I called Grace. As soon as I heard her answer the phone, I started talking super fast. "Grace, oh my god. You have to come to the apartment quickly. It's an emergency." I heard her gasp, "Ok, Amy. I'm on my way!" I ran into the room. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Why was this happening now.

It's been a month and I'm barely finding out my son is alive.

Ricky was just standing there, in front of the nursery. I saw tears fall down his face. I went behind him and hugged him from behind. "Ricky.." He turned around and looked at me. "Amy.. I don't believe this. This is more painful than when we thought he was dead."

I looked into his eyes. I saw nothing, he had love in his eyes.. but then, he had hatred and sadness. I sigh. "I know, but now we're on a mission. We have to get our son back."

Ricky looked at me and kissed me. "Let's sit down. Grace should be here soon," I said smiling a bit, trying to ligten the mood. We sat down patiently as we watched the door, waiting for someone to burst in.

I looked at Ricky and looked at his vest. It's purple. I sigh.

I quickly smiled when I saw Grace and Jack walk in. They were also in there prom attire. "What's going on?" I smiled.

"_He's_ alive."

Graces eyes went wide and she smiled. "OH MY GOD! Really? This is such amazing news!"

I ran to Jack. "I'll explain in the car, we have to go!" Ricky quickly locked up the apartment and we ran to Jacks truck. Ricky and I were in the back, I stared out the window as Ricky explained what happened. I snapped out of it, when I heard Ricky.

"Amy!" "Huh?" "What's the address?" "Um, 1417 Skyler Drive." "Ben lives by there!" "What, really?" I asked shocked. Grace nodded as she looked over at all the addresses. We found the house in the far end. It was a big beautiful white mansion. I stared in awe. It stared raining.

"Jack, park away from this house!" "Why?" He asked confused. "Just do it." I said smiling. He pakred far away. "Okay, we are going to knock on there door saying our car broke down coming back from an after-bash. They'll invite us in and we'll call Ben! Text Ben right now about everything that happened. Grace, you do it since you text really fast and tell him to tell his dad. To get the cops, anything!"

Grace nodded smiling. She quickly got out her phone and texting him the details. "So, I call Ben pretending that our car broke down and tell him to come for us?" "Yes, we'll say he lives in the by Gateway Drive. That's really really far. We'll have enough time."

"Ames, won't they recognize us?" Ricky said sadly.

"I don't think they will, let's hope not. We'll use fake names. Mine will be Amber and yours will be Oscar." Ricky smirked. "Okay, _Amber_." We all looked at each other and nodded. We got out of the car into the cold, pouring rain and we started shaking. Mine and Graces make-up started runing and the guys put the coats over ours.

We quickly ran to the house and ran the doorbell.

**Rickys P.O.V**

A women with blonde hair opened the door, wearing pajamas. "May I help you?" Her big blue eyes looked scared.

"Y-Y-Yes. Our car broke down while we were on our way home." Amy looked sad and she was a pretty good actress. The lady gasped. "C'mon in, children!" We all squirmed in and followed her into her living room.

The house was beautiful, it was white.. really white.

We sat down on her black couches as she yelled out, "Joseph! Bring Alex, we have children over." The man walked down as he looked at all of us while he carried the baby boy in his arms. "Honey, what's going on?"

"There car broke down coming back from a party. It looked like they were at prom. Amy nodded, looking at them. She glanced at the baby. "I'm Lilian Richardson and this is Joseph, this is our baby Alexander."

Amy smiled, "I'm Amber." "Jackson," I said smiling. Grace smiled and so did Jack, "I'm Grace and he's Jack."

Mr. Ricahrdson nodded and smiled. Lilian went to get us some towels as Grace started her job. She called Ben. They both walked into the living room when Grace started talked. "Ben! Oh god, you'll never guess what happened! ... Our car broke down! ... It's by Skyler Drive... YES!... IT'S SO FAR!... Can you?... Ben! Thank you so much!"

She smiled as she shut her phone. "Ben is on his way." Mr. Richardson smiled. "Does he live far?" He asked Grace. Grace sigh.

"Yes! He lives by Gateway drive," she said frowning. Lilian handed each of us a towel, "That is so far!" Amy was staring at the baby."Do you want to hold him?" Lilian asked smiled big. "Do you mind?" "Of course not!"She smiled as she got the baby and put him in Amys arms.

**Amy P.O.V**

I stared at the baby, wondering if he was mine or not.

He opened his eyes and I gasped. He had my eyes. I smiled as I noticed when he smiled, he had dimples.. like Ricky. He looked like Ricky, so much like him. It was so amazing how much he looked so much like his real father. Ricky got his phone and snapped a picture really fast. He smiled as he looked at it. Lilian looked confused, but ignored it.

"How old is he?" Grace asked. "Almost two months. He'll be two months in June 19." Ricky frowned.

_"How cute,_" Jack said without emotion.

Amy was holding the baby for a long while. He kept on laughing and laughing. "Joseph, this is amazing. He's never laughed so much." Mr. Richardson looked worried, as he looked at Amy and me. I think he recognized us. "I think you all need to leave," He said taking our son away from Amy. Amy gasped as we all stood up. The we heard it. Sirens of police cars filling the neighboorhood.

He gasped as the police broke down the door as Mr. Hans walking in smiling.

"Good job, Mr. and Mrs. Underwood. You got them." Grace, Ricky, Jack and I all looked at each other.

_Two steps forward, no steps back this time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope it was good!(: <em>**

**_Leave me a REVIEW! _**

**_I still love you all!_**

**_Xoxo, K!'3333 _**


	13. Mommy, I'm back

**I know I haven't posted in like months, but I'm really sorry. **

**I noticed people are still reviewing and..**

**I decided to continue. **

**I won't be posting every day, but every once in a while whenever I have the time. **

**I'm sorry.**

**I love you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy!:D3**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy P.O.V<strong>

I know I should be happy that I'm getting my son back, because he is mine. But then why do I feel so horrible? Why do I feel so horrible taking away_ my _son from someone who stole him from _me_? He's my son. I gave birth to him. I had him in me for nine months, but they.. _they _raised him for two months. _They _held him first. My son thinks these people are his _real _parents. How will he be moving with us and being in such a different environment?

I didn't know watching Lilian crying over my son would actually hurt me, but I can't blame her. She didn't even know the truth. It was just a big lie being covered up by her husband. I've been calling him my son, but I don't even have a name for him? Sure, me and Ricky always wanted to name him John.. but these people already gave him a name. Was it okay just to change it, just like that? Was it normal? No, none of this was normal. They already gave him a name.

He has a name that me and Ricky gave him, John not _Alex. _My son will have the name Ricky and I picked for him, not what these awful people named him.

They placed _John_ in my arms and he just stared up at me. I couldn't help but smile.

I know I missed out on the first two months of his life, but I will, we will make that up to our little boy. He deserves it. He deserves the best and only the best. Lilian and Joseph looked at me with tears.

Then he spoke, "I do not regret what I did. I do regret taking away your son and not telling her the truth. I wasn't thinking and when I did it, I thought 'Oh if I already did it, there's no point in backing out now.' I'm sorry. I do apologize for everything I put you two through. This was all my fauly. You two never deserved this." Mr. Hans looked at me.

"Amy?" I looked at him. "Do you have anything to say?" "No, sir."

Lilian sobbed as I walked out the door with my son. "Wait!" I turned around and saw Mr. Hans handing me something. It was a card. "If you ever need anything, I'm a phone call away." I smiled. "Thank you." Ben walked towards me and smiled. "I'm sorry for running out on you during prom." He laughed. "It's fine! Don't sweat it." I looked around looking for Ricky.

"Are you looking for Grace and Jack? Because they left. She had to go home. She said sorry." I smiled and nodded. "I'm actually looking for Ricky.." He frowned. "He's with Adrian." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" "I brought her here, because she needed a ride home then you called and I'm sorry, Amy. But he said he had to talk to her about something." I sigh. "Where are they?" "By my truck. I'll walk you." We walked towards his truck and there they were. She was giggled and her hands were on his shirt as he looked at her with no expression.

"**Ricky**."

He quickly turned around. "Hey, Ames and.." "John. That is what we named him." Adrian giggled. "Is something funny?" I snapped at her.

She quickly got defensive and stood up straight. "Calm down, Ames. I was talking to her about something." "Whatever. Let's go. Mr. Hans is giving us a ride** home**." Adrian chuckled at that. I ignored it and started walking towards Mr. Hands car. He was already getting in. "Hey!" He looked up. "Can you give us a ride?" He smiled and nodded.

Ricky and I got into the back and Mr. Hans started driving towards the apartment.

It was a long, quiet ride home.

John had been quiet the whole ride home and he sleep peacefully in my arms. How weird. I'm finally taking my son home, when I should have almost two months ago. I couldn't believe this, but it made me happy. It made me happy knowing he was my son. I was finally talking him home.

_**Finally.**_

_****_When we reached out apartment I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Hans." He nodded. "I'm glad you two finally have your son back. Congratulations." Ricky smiled. "Thanks, man."

We got out of the car and smiled as he drove off.

Ricky lead me upstairs into our apartment. We walked in as he got the key to the babys' room. I held my breath as we walked in. It looked good as new. I smiled as I went to lay John in his little crib. He woke up and looked at me. It looked as if he wanted to cry, but then he quickly fell back to sleep. I watched him over the crib as Ricky just went to bed.

Somethings up. I mean, why wouldn't he be happy that we finally have John back? Who wouldn't be happy?

Because I sure as hell am.

* * *

><p><strong>Xoxo. <strong>

**REVIEW. :)**

**It's short, but it's 1:51 A.M**

**i have to wake up at 7 for a Winterguard competition!-.-**

**UGH. /3**


End file.
